This invention relates generally to improvements in grounding one terminal of an electrical switch of a molded plastic switch case or housing, and deals more particularly with a grounding strap for such a switch. Rectangular switch cases with integrally formed wings for retaining the switch case or housing in a panel opening are known. See for example Sorenson U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,938 and Sorenson U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,807. Such rectangular switch cases are generally secured in a panel opening by the unique action of resilient plastic legs integrally molded at the end of the switch case. The legs have free end portions adapted to engage the ends of the panel opening or the sides of the panel opening or both, and cooperate with a bezel or flange provided on the top of the switch case. The bezel is adapted to engage the front side of the panel even as the free end portions of the resilient legs engage the edges and/or sides of the panel opening.